Chasing Home
by Ciggy5
Summary: A Message From The Author: So it was about time I finished this one. I'm not expecting any rave reviews, mostly because I didn't have an editor for this piece (there's bound to be a few mistakes I missed because it's so long), but the story is definitely there. This is a unique story about Crystal... (Please excuse the "Littleroot" root in the opening paragraph!)


_**-Good Morning, Johto-**_

In the wake of a new era, Crystal decided that it was finely time for her to return home to Littleroot, back to her beloved Johto region. After battling her way all the way through the Unova Region, not only did she grow homesick, but weary from her travels all together.

It had been nearly ten years since she set out on her first journey through Johto at age 12, and even though she spent her entire childhood in the region, returning to it for the first time in so long made her feel almost as if it was the first time she had ever seen it. The populations of happy Pokemon, the deep-blue colored waters, and the cloudless skies almost brought a tear to her eye as she made her way to her mother's house on the back of her trusted Pidgeot.

Crystal hadn't informed her mother that she was arriving home, as she intended for it to be a surprise. She knew that her mother was usually only in the company of friends when she wasn't about Johto shopping, which was usually more than once a day. She opened the door to find her mother on the sofa, watching television and sipping hot tea. Crystal calmly spoke, hiding her true excitement…

Crystal: "You know, you really need to get out more…"

Her mother turned around, confused for a second, until she saw the face of her daughter, now a grown, beautiful, and accomplished-looking woman. Her mother, speechless for nearly a minute, gaspingly responded to her daughter…

Mom: "You- You're home…"

It was with a confident smile that Crystal nodded and jokingly answered her mother.

Crystal: "No, you're home. I'm _in_ your home!"

It was within seconds of that statement that Crystal's mother almost tackled Crystal down in a crying, relief and happiness-fueled hug that went on for nearly a minute.

After a crying reunion between mother and daughter, it wasn't more than two minutes before Crystal was sitting at the kitchen table, conversing with her mother.

Mom: "I can't believe you've come all the way here from the Unova Region, honey! It's been so long since I've seen you, you're an adult now!"

Hearing this pleased Crystal. She had always felt that she was treated more like a child than she should've been by her mother, and hearing her name and the word "adult" in the same sentence was a never-to-be-expected surprise in of itself.

Crystal: "It took a while, but I'm here! I can't believe it's been eight years since I've been in this house… You've kept it immaculate, as usual."

Mom: "Are you kidding? This place is a wreck! I would've cleaned if I knew you were coming…"

Crystal knew her mother was obsessed with cleaning and keeping her house together. She always wondered who she was so worried about cleaning the house _for_, seeing as how it was only her and her mother for nearly all of Crystal's life.

Mom: "But besides that, you look great, baby! How were your travels through all the regions? I want to hear all about them!"

Crystal: "Well, there's not a whole lot to tell, to be honest… I managed to make it through Hoenn, which was probably the biggest region I had to deal with. Sinnoh came afterwards, which wasn't bad either. I love Unova though, it's _so_ beautiful and the people are great!"

Mom: "That's great! So I assume you're living _there_ now?"

Crystal: "Well, I've been living there for a while now, almost a year. I finally saved enough to buy my own place, so it's safe to say I'm going to be there for a while."

Mom's tone suddenly shifted. It was now a more serious, quiet demeanor.

Mom: "Have you seen your father?"

Crystal: "Well, in the last eight years of course, but not recently. We haven't spoken in a while."

Mom: "That figures. You would think that his only daughter is travelling the world at such a young age, he'd tried to at least call her!"

Crystal: "Mom, you know I don't need his usual routine of calling three times a year and actually showing up once to push me through my career as a trainer. He's doing just fine. He's got a nice house in Hoenn, he's married, he's happy without me, and I'm happy without him."

Mom began to cry as she responded.

Mom: "I know, sweetheart. I'm happy without him, too. But I always dreamed I'd welcome you back into our home after all your adventures standing alongside a man you could call dad. Even if it wasn't that son of a bitch, at least somebody who shows they care about you!"

Crystal consoled her mother, and reassured her everything was fine.

Crystal: "Just forget about it, mom. You're all I need in this world. _You_ raised me, not him! I would never have been able to become a Pokemon League champion without you! Be proud of us both for making it this far!"

Mom dried her tears.

Mom: "You're right, honey. I didn't mean to get upset… I guess it's just been so long since I've seen you, I'm reminded of shortcomings I felt I had raising you…"

Crystal: "Well, don't be. You're the best mom I could have ever asked for."

Mom became happy again.

Mom: "True, and a damn good-looking one, too! You should appreciate how lucky you are that you got your looks from me! I'm sure all the young men you meet chase you around! You have a boyfriend?"

Crystal laughed lightly.

Crystal: "No, mom. I'm too busy with my own problems to put up with someone else's."

Mom: "Oh, nonsense. You know, your aunt was a Pokemon trainer before you were born, and she met your uncle right across the forest in Violet City. They're still together today!"

Crystal: "Aunt Monica might have been a trainer, but I'm in the Pokemon League, it's a little different."

Mom: "I know you're busy… Being champion is your life, and relationships are stressful… But take this advice from your mother: if you're ever on a date, or simply just conversing with someone, no matter the circumstances or setting, and he makes you forget about being champion for even a second, you might want to give him a chance; because that's something _nobody_ has ever been able to do."

Crystal: "For the last time, mom, being a trainer isn't the only thing on my mind!"

Crystal knew that all she ever thought about was Pokemon and being a Trainer, but she'd never admit it. She wanted desperately to believe that she had some sort of life outside of her work, but she didn't. Sure, she had friends and had been in relationships before, but she truly believed that if she spent one second too long away from her training, she would fall to the bottom.

Mom continued.

Mom: "I know dear, I'm just teasing! What about that nice Gold boy, the one who beat that strong trainer from Kanto? You two were so cute together! And I saw him recently, he's gotten _so_ handsome!"

Crystal: "I haven't seen him since I went to Sinnoh, mom. Last I heard, he took a few days off from his work as a Gym Leader in Kanto to visit his mother."

Mom: "He's a Gym Leader, huh? That's fascinating!"

Crystal: "Yeah, he actually has a huge collection of Pokemon… At least, that's what I've heard."

Mom: "Well, that's great for him. Anyway, I've got to go out shopping for a bit, honey. Did you want to come along, or did you want to make your way around the region?"

Crystal: "I'd like to go around the region a little bit and visit some of my friends, unless you want me to come with you…"

Mom: "Don't be silly, Crys. I'd never stop from catching up with your friends, especially after so long! You're more than welcome to stay for as long as you like, though. Just give me a call later on and let me know what's up."

Crystal: "Okay, mom. I'll see you later!"

Mom: "I love you, sweetie!"

Crystal: "I love you, too!"

With that, Crystal set off to find her colleagues scattered around Johto. She spent her time visiting old friends, fellow trainers, and even some Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four. She even went into Kanto to see some of the Gym Leaders and friends she made there, but saved a special location for last…

Crystal's closest friend of all time, throughout her entire journey, was Jasmine, leader of the Olivine City Gym. The two cliqued upon Crystal's defeating Jasmine, when they realized that they were both the same age, even though Jasmine was already a gym leader. Jasmine and Crystal stayed close but hadn't really seen each other, and Crystal knew it was time to change that.

Crystal flew into Olivine on Pidgeot, and walked into the gym. She shouted to a trainer upon entering…

Crystal: "Hey, you! I want to challenge the gym leader. I heard she's really weak!"

Trainer Bobby: "Wh-what?"

Jasmine: "Never mind her, Bobby. She's just some Trainer who thinks she's cool because she beat a guy who wears a cape and plays with dragons!"

Crystal: "His cape-wearing and dragon-playing got him farther than your throwing magnets at people did!"

Jasmine: "Steelix is not a magnet! He's a 30 foot long metal snake!"

Crystal: "So, when you have Magnemite and Steelix out at the same time, do the two of them _stick together?"_

Jasmine: "Eh, what can I say? They're _attracted_ to each other!"

After the joking exchange was another tearful reunion, this time of best friends. Jasmine welcomed Crystal into her newly refurbished apartment in the lighthouse, which Jasmine now strictly prohibits battling in. The two caught up, just as Crystal and her mother did.

_**-Homecoming-**_

Jasmine: "You should've told me you were coming, I would've taken the day off and we could've hung out!"

Crystal: "Well, I didn't really know if I was coming at all until this morning, but now I'm thinking I'm going to stay for a little while."

Jasmine, confused, jokingly responded.

Jasmine: "Oh really? Why's that? You want to bless us with your presence, oh holy Champion?"

Crystal: "Actually, that's not the case at all."

Jasmine: "Then why? It better be something really important, because if it's not, I know I'm going to hear about how you 'shouldn't have taken a vacation' and how you 'shouldn't have left work…' Remember that weekend we took in Hoenn? You _hated_ yourself for two months because you missed _one_ battle."

Crystal: "It's not like that this time Jasmine. I actually have some big news… You know how the league is expanding to that new region?"

Jasmine: "Yeah, Kalos or something, right?"

Crystal: "That's the one. Well, I've only been Unova Champion for a year now, but they want me to move already. The League officials just came to tower the other day to make the offer."

Jasmine: "Well?"

Crystal: "Well what?"

Jasmine let out an aggravated sigh, clearly not amused by Crystal's playing dumb. Crystal responded to this with a light-hearted chuckle.

Jasmine: "_Well_, what was the offer?"

Crystal: "It was… A lot."

Jasmine: "More than Unova?"

Crystal: "_Way _more than Unova…"

Jasmine's eyes widened.

Jasmine: "Over a million?"

Crystal remained silent, with her eyes closed.

Jasmine: "…Two million?"

Crystal smiled, her eyes still closed.

Jasmine: "Three?!"

Crystal: "Well, before taxes, League dues, and the rest of the politics. But, on paper, yes."

Jasmine: "Oh my God, Crys! $3,000,000?! What are you going to do with it?!"

Crystal: "Well, that's the thing, I-"

Crystal was interrupted by a male's shout from another room.

Morty: "Jasmine? I'm home."

Crystal: "Who's that?"

Jasmine: "It's Morty, he's finally home!"

Morty walks into the living room, where Jasmine and Crystal are talking.

Morty: "Hey, baby."

Jasmine: "Baby! You're home!"

Jasmine rushes up to Morty and gives him an excited greeting; an elated hug and a passionate kiss.

Jasmine: "I missed you!"

Morty laughs as he is showered with affection by Jasmine. Crystal looks on with a small, polite smile as not to be rude.

Morty had an elated smile on his face as he and Jasmine embraced.

Morty: "I missed you too babe, but it's only been a day… You tackled me like you thought I was never coming back!"

Jasmine and Morty laughed.

Morty: "So, where's- Crystal?! Is that you?!"

Crystal: "Hi, Morty! It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Morty: "Yeah, a _long_ time… What brings you to Johto?"

Jasmine eagerly intervened in the exchange before Crystal could answer.

Jasmine: "She's visiting, and for 'a little while' according to her. We were just catching up a little bit… Did you bring the medicine?"

Morty: "Yeah, it's right here. Where is she?"

Jasmine: "She's upstairs. She's probably sleeping, so be gentle please."

Morty: "I'm always gentle, you know that."

The couple gave slick smiles to one another. They tried to laugh off the obviously sexual pun to avoid Crystal's catching on, but Crystal always caught on to Jasmine's sexual innuendos when talking to or about Morty.

Jasmine and Crystal always shared information about their love lives with each other, but Jasmine's was always more interesting because she had been dating Morty for almost two years at this point. Crystal had only a handful of story-worthy intimate accounts between her limited number of past relationships. Crystal was often fine with being single, but it was at times like this, where she was in front of such a happy romance, that she felt the need for a romance of her own.

Morty made his way upstairs, allowing Crystal and Jasmine to continue their conversation.

Crystal: "Who's the medicine for?"

Jasmine: "Oh, it's for our Raichu. He's a little under the weather, so Morty had to fly out all the way to Verdanturf Town for some herbs."

Crystal: "Ah… Well, you two seem happy!"

Despite Crystal's often obvious envy of Jasmine's flourishing relationship; she _did_ display legitimate happiness that Jasmine and Morty were so happy together.

Jasmine: "More than happy! Can you believe it's been almost two years?"

Crystal: "It feels like only yesterday you two went on your first date… You remember it, right?"

Jasmine: "Of course! How could I forget? A picnic in National Park, blind date… I can't believe it's been so long since you and Go-…"

Jasmine cut herself off immediately and brought her hands to her mouth.

Jasmine: "I'm sorry, I was rambling!"

Crystal: "It's okay, Jas. Me and Gold broke up a while ago, and I'm over it."

Jasmine: "I know that, but I still don't like to bring it up… Over it or not, you know you still get upset sometimes."

Crystal: "I appreciate that, I really do, Jazzy. But I'm a big girl now. We split up a while ago; we haven't seen each other since I left Hoenn. We've both seen other people, and are doing other things, and that's how I'd like it to stay… Hey, what time is it?"

Jasmine: "Uh… It's almost 8:30, why? And by the way, what was it you were going to tell me about you and the Pokemon League's offer?"

Crystal was astonished that it was already so late, as she didn't want to stay out after it got too dark.

Crystal: "I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I have to be home. I'm staying at my mom's and she's probably expecting me by now."

Jasmine: "Okay, Crys. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Crystal: "See you tomorrow, love!"

The two kiss on the cheek, just before Crystal yells a good-bye upstairs to Morty.

Crystal: "Bye, Morty!"

Morty: (From upstairs) "Bye, Crystal!"

_**-The Perfect Storm, The Perfect Stranger-**_

Crystal walked out of the lighthouse into the night. It was a monsoon-like storm, with heavy winds and rain, and plenty of thunder and lightning. Johto was prone to very unpredictable weather. A tropical climate region, certain parts of Johto experienced torrential downpours almost out of nowhere very often. Crystal decided it was too dangerous to have one of her Pokemon swim or fly her home, so she decided to ride her bike to the neighboring Ecruteak City, where she could get a taxi back to New Bark.

While passing the exit from Olivine onto Route 39, Crystal spotted a man in the middle of the bike path she was following. She sounded her bell, but the man wasn't moving. She then proceeded to yell to get the man to move, but to no avail…

Crystal: "Hey! Get out of the way, you're on a bike path!"

Crystal realized she was too close to the man and tried to go around him, but slid off the trail into the tall grass when she tried to turn.

Disoriented, Crystal looked up to see that the man had moved up to the spot where she crashed, along with two more men. A dazed Crystal asked for the men's help.

Crystal: "Th-Thanks for coming over. I must have slipped on the path… C-can you give me a hand?"

Sailor Chip: "I'll give you a hand if you give me a hand, sweetheart!"

Sailor Chip and the other two men proceeded to laugh.

Sailor Duncan: "What's a pretty young thing such as yourself doing out at this late hour? There are some _bad_ men out around these parts this time of night…"

Crystal immediately realized that the men hadn't come up to her to help at all.

Crystal: "Get away from me, you lunatics! Do you know who I am? I'm Champion Crystal of the Unova Region!"

Sailor Larry: "Uh-oh! You hear that guys? We have a champion here!

The men were clearly not threatened by her identifying herself.

Sailor Chip: "Hey, you know what guys? She _is_ the Champ! I've seen her on TV before! Tell me something, honey, who does a pretty girl like yourself have to fuck to get into the Pokemon League?"

Crystal immediately rose to her feet after hearing the Sailor's remark. Crystal was proud of the success she achieved on her own, and was sick of the insulting conclusion people came to that she used her body to get where she was.

Crystal: "Alright, assholes, I've had about enough of you! I may not be able to take you by myself, but my Pokemon can help. Go, Pidg-…"

Crystal was struck on the head from behind by a large arm before she could successfully call upon her trusted Pokémon for aid. Falling forward but onto her back, she realized that she was hit by a Machoke belonging to one of the sailors.

Sailor Chip: "I was getting sick of this little bitches mouth. C'mon, Machoke. Take her back to the club. We're about to have ourselves some fu-…"

Before the Sailor could finish his sentence, a fierce voice interrupted…

?: "Rayquaza! Draco Meteor!"

Sailors: "WHA-?!"

Before the sailors could properly identify their attacker, they were being ambushed by an onslaught of rainbow-colored meteors coming from a massive hole in the sky. Crystal took advantage of the opportunity to send out Pidgeot.

Crystal: "Pidgeot! Blow them away with Whirlwind!"

Not a second after Pidgeot's Pokéball opened, Pidgeot flapped it's immense wings vigorously to usher a huge tornado that launched the sailors off into the surrounding forest.

As Crystal looked to the direction of the voice of her hero, she was only able to see two dark silhouettes, one man and one dragon, rushing towards her. Upon seeing them, she began to lose consciousness. Crystal could barely hear the man's voice as she drifted off…

?: "It's alright, you're safe now. Take her, Ray."

Crystal didn't come-to until early the next morning. She woke up in a lovely room, on a very comfortable bed with silk sheets. She was wearing all of her clothes except her shoes and her sweater, and had a few bandages on her arms and head. Confused, she got out of the bed and walked into the connecting room.

The room appeared to be a living room area, complete with tasteful decoration, a sofa, and a large television. Amongst the hanging pictures were many pictures of legendary Pokemon that appeared to be taken with a camera, and not printed from a website.

?: "How are you feeling?"

Crystal was startled, but turned around and quickly answered.

Crystal: "Oh! I-I'm fine, just a little sore…"

Crystal took a good look at the man. He looked very familiar. He had long red hair, piercing hazel green eyes, and a very serious facial expression, similar to that on a determined villain. Despite this, however, she was instantly flustered, as she found him to be extremely attractive.

The man suddenly grew more relaxed and smiled at her.

?: "Good, I'm glad. It's a good thing I was passing through, or you might not have been so lucky. Olivine Sailors are a real tough bunch…"

Crystal grew tempered at the man's comment.

Crystal: "Lucky?! I make my own luck! Do you know who I am? I'm-"

?: "Champion Crystal of the Unova region, I know."

Crystal looked confused for a second, but responded nonetheless.

Crystal: "Look, I appreciate your hospitality, but I'm a little confused. You look very familiar, have we ever met before?"

?: "So you really don't remember me at all?"

Crystal grew reserved and settled her temper.

Crystal: "Well, like I said, you look familiar…"

The man stood from the couch he was sitting in and moved towards Crystal.

?: "Think back to when you first started out, when Gold was first starting out. There was a kid with red hair that used to follow Gold around, challenging him to battles all the time? He ended up beating me in Victory Road?"

Crystal's eyes opened to capacity at the realization of the man's identity.

Crystal: "SILVER!"

Silver: "Hi, Crystal… It's been too long."

Crystal's eyes fixated on the face of Silver, still barely believing she was awake.

Crystal: "I thought you went off to Kanto!"

Silver: "I did… For a little while. I ended up not liking being a nomad on the routes outside of Mt. Moon, so I took to the world to pursue my dream of capturing every legendary Pokemon…"

A loud roar scares Crystal, causing her to cover her ears.

Crystal: "ARGH! What was that?!"

Silver: "Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell him to keep it down…"

Crystal: "Him?"

Silver: "Yes, _him_. _He's_ actually your knight in shining armor, not me. You want to meet him?"

Crystal: "Uh… Sure…"

Silver leads Crystal out to the back deck that overlooks his large backyard.

Crystal: "So where is he?"

Silver: "Hold on one second… Ray!"

Crystal: "Ray?"

But before Crystal could possibly imagine what "Ray" looked like, a giant black dragon descended from the sky.

Crystal: "OH! _Ray_quaza. Got it."

Silver: "Ray, this is Crystal; she's the girl you rescued last night. She came to express her gratitude."

Crystal: "Hi, uh… Ray. I'm Crystal! Thank you for the help last night… Without you, I might not have been so lucky."

Silver: "What happened to making your own luck?"

Crystal: "Shut up! Anyway, thank you again, Rayquaza."

Silver: "Thanks, Ray. You can go now. I'll call you in a little bit."

Rayquaza let's off a pleased and moderate-volume roar before flying off into the clouds. Crystal is perplexed and knows she has a lot to talk to Silver about.

Crystal: "That Pokemon… He's gorgeous! And so friendly! Where did you get him? How?"

Silver: "Well, I was strolling through the Hoenn Region at the start of my search for legendary Pokemon… I came across a huge building that went as high as the clouds. After investigating it all the way to the top, I found Ray sitting in the middle of the room."

Crystal: "So, you captured him."

Silver: "Not necessarily… He and I battled for nearly six hours. My strongest Pokemon were nothing compared to him. Eventually, I was down to one last Pokemon: my Salamence. Salamence got a little carried away out of frustration and knocked Rayquaza out."

Crystal: "Salamence knocked out a legendary Pokemon?"

Silver responded with a joke.

Silver: "Well, I'm an amazing trainer, what can I say?"

The two laughed as Silver continued.

Silver: "So, anyway, Ray was in pretty bad shape, but I couldn't throw a Pokéball at him because he was knocked out, so I had Salamence, Flygon, and Charizard fly him back here, where I nursed him back to health. He was so grateful, he stuck by my side ever since."

Crystal: "That's incredible! But two things… Why is he black, aren't Rayquaza green? And how do you know he's a "he?"

Silver: "He's black because he was born Albino. You see, Albino Pokémon aren't colorless, but differently colored than the usual. Albino Pokemon are extremely rare, but me and him managed to find each other by a turn of fate. And I know he's a he because… Well, I just sort of know."

Crystal was amazed by this incredible story, but she did what she could to not let it show. Instead, she tried to carry on with the conversation.

Crystal: "Well, I think you two are both great for each other!"

Silver smiled.

Silver: "I think so, too. So, enough about me. What brings you here to Johto?"

Silver offered Crystal a seat at the table while he prepared coffee.

Crystal: "Well, I decided that I've grown a little homesick, and wanted to stop by to see my friends and family… At least that's what I've been telling everyone so far."

Silver: "Is that the real reason why you're here, or is there some other reason? Milk and sugar?"

Crystal: "Yes, please. To be honest, that _was_ the real reason, but I realized that there was a lot more to it than just visiting."

Silver: "And what's that?"

Crystal: "I was offered a job as the Champion of the new Kalos region after the Pokemon League expands there. $3,000,000 contract."

Silver: "That's incredible! Here you go."

Silver hands Crystal the coffee.

Crystal: "Thank you."

Silver: "So are you going to take the offer?"

Crystal: "Well, I was thinking about it, but I realized that it would be unfair to me and my family and friends if I did."

Silver: "Oh? How's that?"

Crystal: "I have a whole group of friends that I just made in Unova. Now, I'm going to leave after barely a year there, have to have long-distance friendships with those people, _and_ move even farther away from my friends everywhere else. It's not worth it, not to me at least."

Silver: "So, what do you intend to do?"

Crystal: "Well that's the thing. While I declined the Kalos offer before I even decided to come to Johto, I spoke to my agent just before I left for New Bark. He managed to get me another job…"

Silver was very curious at this point.

Silver: "Where?"

Crystal: "Here! You're looking at the new Champion of the Johto Pokemon League!"

Silver: "Here?! So you're not the Unova Champion anymore?"

Crystal: "Nope! I decided that it was time to come home, so I brought it up to my agent and the price was right, so now I'm back in the Indigo Plateau!"

Crystal was eager to tell this news to Silver because she had been stopped in conversation before being able to tell her mom or Jasmine about it. She could see that Silver was stunned in shock of the news, and that strangely made her very happy.

Silver: "Th-that's incredible, Crys! I'm so happy for you!"

Crystal: "Thanks, Silver. It means a lot… So, I just checked my phone and I have ten missed calls from my mom… I think I'm going to get out of here."

Silver: "No problem. You want Ray to give you a lift back to New Bark?"

Crystal: "No, thanks. I'll let Pidgeot take this one."

Crystal and Silver both grew silent for a moment or two, then began to speak at the same time.

Crystal & Silver: "So I'll talk to you lat-… You have my num-… We should hang ou-…"

The two became flustered and blushed. Silver spoke before Crystal could.

Silver: "Give me a call before you leave. I'm sure you still have to go back to Unova at some point for your things and… Stuff…"

Crystal: "I will… Thank you, Silver."

Silver: "Anytime, Crys."

With that, Crystal called out Pidgeot and began her flight to her mother's house in New Bark. The entire ride, the only thing on her mind was Silver. She was so captivated by him. He had a very well-kept apartment, a fascinating career, and was more interesting to talk to than any of the male leaders or elitists she met during her time with the Pokemon League. But there was something more to him than she realized, and that was probably what perplexed her the most. Whatever it was, she figured that _it_ was the reason why she was thinking about him so much. Was it his looks? His charm? His demeanor? What _was_ it?

_**-Silver Linings-**_

Regardless of her new-found infatuation with Silver, Crystal managed to make it to New Bark before noon. She walked into the house to see Mom sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Mom: "Hi, hun! I called you last night, but you didn't answer. I figured you'd stayed with Jasmine or someone, but-… Oh my God! What happened to you?!"

Mom quickly noticed the bandages on Crystal's arms and head.

Crystal: "Don't worry, mom. I'm okay. I had an accident in Olivine last night, but a friend of mine helped me out, so I spent the night at his place."

Mom immediately grew bubbly and curious after hearing the word "his."

Mom: "Oh… So you stayed at _"his"_ place? Who is _"he?"_

Crystal answered Mom's questioned in an annoyed fashion, but did in fact grow flustered.

Crystal: "Just a friend, mom."

As soon as Crystal uttered that sentence, however, her stomach began to ache in a way she was unfamiliar with. She wasn't sick; it was more of a knotted feeling than a pain.

Mom: "Well, do I know this _"friend?"_

Crystal: "You might. He grew up here, too. He's the kid who stole that Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab all those years ago."

Mom: "Oh! I remember him! He has red hair?"

Crystal: "Yeah. His name is-"

Mom: "Sandy! How could I forget?"

A blank look made its way to Crystal's face.

Crystal: "Silver, mom. Not Sandy. Silver."

Mom: "Oh, right! Silver! How is Silver?"

Crystal: "He's fine. He captures legendary Pokemon for a living nowadays."

Mom: "Well, that's nice. Are you hungry, sweetheart? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks as it is, you're so skinny!"

Crystal realized that she was actually starving, but her mom calling her "skinny" reminded her of her body type. Crystal was a very slender woman, but had a busty chest and a noticeable behind, both features she was reminded of every time she spoke to a fellow Pokemon League Trainer. She'd always catch men staring at her chest during conversation, or at her behind from a reflection in a mirror or window. This usually aggravated her because she didn't have a body that she worked for, it just naturally occurred. She didn't really know why she was suddenly reminded of this, but brushed it off and responded to her mother's offer.

Crystal: "I'm famished! Did you make breakfast?"

Mom offered Crystal a seat and prepared her a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, Crystal's favorite breakfast.

After she ate, Crystal went up to her room to look around, as she hadn't seen her room in nearly over five years. Mom kept it exactly the same, and occasionally dusted it off to keep it lively. Inside, Crystal relived memories that she'd nearly forgotten about… The smell of the house the first day of her journey as a Trainer, the Super Nintendo on the floor she played almost daily… Everything made her smile until she saw the wall of pictures above her bed.

Looking up and down the wall, she saw framed pictures she had hung up throughout her adventures in Johto. Pictures with gym leaders, Jasmine, Lance, her parents, and even some of her now veteran Pokemon at a young age like Pidgeot when he was just a Pidgey, or her Chikorita when she first got her from Professor Elm. While Crystal wasn't sad or unhappy, but she couldn't help but to start crying over the memories she was reliving every second of her stay in her old room.

As she was starting to dry her tears, she heard Mom call up to her from downstairs.

Mom: "Crystal, honey! You have a visitor!"

Crystal: *Sniffle* "Okay, mom!"

Crystal was indifferent to someone wanting to see her, as she figured it was probably an old friend of her mother's whom she didn't remember. As she was walking to the stairs, she realized that it could've been Silver. "What if he's coming to see me?" she pondered. She immediately straightened herself out, wiping her face of her running make up and making her hair look as nice as it could, given the circumstances.

She proceeded down the stairs to see a man in the kitchen, just not the man she was expecting…

Gold: "Hey there, Crysy! Remember me?"

Crystal was disappointed to see her ex-boyfriend at the table instead of Silver, but was still surprised to see Gold, as she hadn't seen him in years.

Crystal: "Gold? Is that you?"

Gold: "In the flesh! You're looking radiant as always! And might I say that you are too, Mom."

Mom: "Oh, Gold! You're too sweet! Crys, Gold is stopping in from the Pokemon League Office in Sinnoh. He's been promoted, right, hun?"

Gold: "Yes, actually. The Sinnoh reps came into my Gym in Hoenn about six months ago and made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Now, I'm living life as an official!"

Crystal saw right through Gold. She always found him to be a handsome dummy, and money only made him worse. He tended to believe he was better than everyone else more often than not, which is a behavior Crystal believes was a major issue in their relationship.

Crystal: "Well, I'm glad to hear everything is good with you…"

Gold: "So, Crysy, I heard you're coming back to Johto full-time."

Crystal hated when Gold called her "Crysy." She found it to be a pet name more than a nickname, and the fact that he just blurted out her surprise to her mother _and_ called her by a name she didn't like angered her insanely.

Crystal: "Well, thank you for letting the cat out of the bag, Gold. Yes, I'm coming back as the Champion."

Mom: "You are?! Oh, sweetheart, this is incredible news! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Crystal: "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to tell you, Jasmine, Morty, and a few other people all at once, but I guess that ship has sailed."

Crystal was undoubtedly very angry at Gold, but Gold paid no mind to it. In fact, Gold didn't even realize she was angry, and continued on.

Gold: "I'm so glad you've decided to return home, Crysy. I should be getting out of here now."

Crystal: "I actually have to go, too. I'll see you later, mom"

Mom: "Okay, honey. Be careful, you two!"

Crystal proceeds outside with Gold on her right side. Crystal is getting ready to call out Pidgeot and head to Olivine to see Jasmine and Morty, when she's interrupted by Gold.

Gold: "Alright, Crys. What's the deal?"

Crystal: "What do you mean, "What's the deal?"

Gold: "You can't bullshit me, Crystal. I'm an executive now. I know Kalos offered you $3,000,000 to be Champion there, why are you agreeing to come here for only $750,000?"

Crystal: "Well, Gold, some things are a little more important than money. I know that might be an _insane _concept for you to grasp, but it's true."

Gold: "Like us?"

Crystal: "Wh-what?"

Gold: "You said some things are more important than money. Is _our_ thing one of those things?"

Crystal: "Oh my God, Gold! You are _so_ full of yourself!"

Gold: "Hear me out, Crys. I know I haven't been the nicest guy. I know I wasn't great when we dated all that time ago, but I'm a changed man now. Look, I have to get to a meeting. Here's my card. I'll call you tonight at around seven, and maybe we go out and sort through some of this shit. Watch out for this number, okay? I'll see you later."

Crystal wasn't given a chance to respond before Gold ran into his car and sped off. And with that, Crystal and Gold's first reunion after almost five years came to an end. While Crystal wasn't that interested in seeing Gold again, she felt a great deal of confusion, especially when thinking about Silver. She figured if anyone could help, it would be Jasmine, so she made her way to Olivine according to her original plans.

_**-Past and Present-**_

Crystal made her way to Olivine, this time by bike. She wanted think about Silver and Gold, and her own well-being. What if she was falling for Silver? What if she was going to fall for Gold again? What if she was falling for both of them? All these ideas flowing through her mind scared her, as she had grown so unfamiliar with any sort of romantic feelings.

Crystal made it to Jasmine and Morty's lighthouse home in about an hour. She made it to the front, where she saw Jasmine tending to her front garden.

Jasmine: "Hey, Crys!"

Crystal responded with a worried voice, without looking at Jasmine.

Crystal: "Come upstairs, I need to talk to you."

Jasmine could barely get out a word before she saw Crystal hastily walking through the open door into the lighthouse.

Jasmine chased after Crystal, calling to her as they walked.

Jasmine: "What's wrong, Crystal? And what's with the bandages, are you okay?"

Crystal: "I'll tell you when we get upstairs."

The two made their way to Jasmine's apartment, where they hurried into the living room. Jasmine sat down while Crystal paced back and forth.

Jasmine broke the brief silence.

Jasmine: "Okay, we're here. Now tell me what's going on."

Crystal explained her situation to Jasmine in a very fast-paced tone, barely breathing whilst talking. It was when Crystal spoke like this that Jasmine understood something was truly bothering Crystal, and only she would fully understand her. This incredible communication is part of what made their bond so strong.

Crystal: "Remember when I came by, yesterday?"

Jasmine: "Yeah?"

Crystal: "Well, I got attacked by some sailors just outside of town. They hit me and tried to bring me back their bar or something to rape me. One of them made me crash my bike and one of the others had his Pokemon hit me in the head. That's why I have all these bandages."

Jasmine became immediately worried and infuriated, and rose from her seat.

Jasmine: "What?! Are you okay?! Those fucking sailors do this all the time! I haven't heard or seen a good thing about them since I've been here, and I've lived here most of my life! I'll have Steelix pay that bar a visit and we'll-…"

Crystal immediately interrupted to calm her now-distraught friend down.

Crystal: "Relax, Jazzy. I'm okay, that's not the problem."

Crystal got Jasmine to sit back down, and immediately continued to explain herself without giving her a chance to rant again.

Crystal: "After being attacked, I was going to send out Pidgeot to help, but that's when their Pokemon hit me… Right after that, I look from the ground to see a tall, dark figure through the rain. He instructed his Rayquaza to attack, and that's when Pidgeot whirled them away into the forest."

Jasmine immediately became doubtful that Crystal accurately remembered the event.

Jasmine: "Rayquaza? Are you sure you weren't seeing things? Nobody has a Rayquaza! there's probably no more than three on our plain of existence right now! The only person I could think of who has a Rayquaza is…"

Jasmine stopped for a second, when her face was suddenly overwhelmed with the shock of realization.

Jasmine: "Silver?!"

Crystal: "Yep!"

Jasmine: "Oh my God! I haven't seen silver in years! What was he doing here? Did you talk to him?"

Crystal became quiet.

Crystal: "Well, we didn't really speak until this morning. He took me back to his apartment in Goldenrod."

Jasmine: "_Oh!_"

Crystal blushed.

Crystal: "Stop it! Nothing happened!"

Jasmine: "Is he still hot? Last time I saw him, he was leaving the Goldenrod train station. I was so fixated on him I almost walked into the train tracks!"

Crystal was still blushing.

Crystal: "I'm sure Morty would love to hear that!"

Jasmine: "Oh, stop it, Crys! I'm just teasing you! But, c'mon, he saved your life. If I woke up and saw him next to me, I would attack him!"

Morty passed through the living room, appearing to be busy.

Morty: "I hope you're talking about me, Jazzy. Hi, Crystal."

Jasmine laughed.

Jasmine: "I'm always talking about you, baby!"

Crystal: "Hey, Morty."

Jasmine: "So, continue. You spent the night at his place but you didn't touch each other, and…"

Crystal: "Well, he introduced me to his Rayquaza. He calls him Ray. Silver is hot and all, but his Rayquaza is beautiful! He's black and gold, and shines in the sunlight."

Jasmine: "A black Rayquaza? And 'he?' I thought legendary Pokemon didn't have genders."

Crystal: "He's albino. And, he says 'he just knows.' I don't know."

Jasmine looked confused momentarily, but wanted to hear the rest of Crystal's story.

Jasmine: "Well that's... Lovely… Anyway, go on."

Crystal continued, now slowing her words and sitting on the couch next to Jasmine.

Crystal: "Jas, he's perfect! Just talking to him for that brief amount of time, I had butterflies in my stomach! I have butterflies now just thinking about him! He cares about Pokemon and he seems to be well-off in his life… I can't get him out of my head!"

Jasmine grew excited.

Jasmine: "Aw! My little Crystal's growing up and finding love! This is so cute!"

Crystal again blushed.

Crystal: "Stop it! I just said I've been thinking about him and that I have butterflies! Not that I want to marry him!"

Jasmine: "Really? Because I can swear I hear wedding bells!"

Crystal grew angry as Jasmine laughed hysterically.

Crystal: "I'm being serious, Jasmine! I'm not even done telling the story yet and already you're laughing at me!"

Jasmine winded down her laughter.

Jasmine: "Okay, okay… I'll stop. Continue."

Crystal looked at Jasmine, took a deep breath, and then continued.

Crystal: "After we spoke for a while, I went back to mom's house because she called me a bunch of times. I get home, eat, go to my room for a little bit, and guess who comes walking through the door."

Jasmine: "Silver?"

Crystal: "I wish…"

Jasmine: "Not…"

Crystal: "Yes."

Jasmine: "You mean…"

Crystal: "Him."

Jasmine: "Gold?"

Crystal used a silly-sounding deep voice to mock Gold's quote.

Crystal: "'In the flesh' as he put it."

Jasmine: "Why though? Isn't he a gym leader all the way in Hoenn? How did he get the time?"

Crystal: "He's an executive now, they promoted him. He told me and my mom about it but I didn't listen…"

Jasmine laughed.

Jasmine: "So, that's why he visited? The first time he approaches you in five years is to gloat?"

Crystal: "No, he asked me out tonight. But not before ostracizing me about my new job, of course! Oh, by the way, I'm not the Unova Champion anymore; I'm the Johto Champion now.

Crystal didn't give Jasmine a chance to celebrate, as she wanted to get to her struggle.

Crystal: "I know you're excited. We're all excited. We'll scream about it later. Right now, I need advice. Gold asked me out, and I don't think I like him, but I don't know. I find him to be a douche bag, but that's probably just because my last memories of him are of when he was a douche bag. And I _really_ like Silver… What do I do?"

Jasmine became serious to address her friend's issue as best she could.

Jasmine: "It sounds to me that you're feeling love again for the first time in a while, and you don't know how to handle it. Gold is an asshole, but you two dated for a long time, and you'll regret it down the road no matter what happens if you don't give him a chance now. Go out with Gold and see how you like him. If he makes you doubt your feelings for Silver, he might be worth giving another chance. If not… Well, keep Silver's number on speed dial."

Crystal was immediately relieved after hearing Jasmine's advice. In the wake of turmoil, Crystal always turned to Jasmine, and was reminded of why they were so close every time.

Crystal responded.

Crystal: "Thanks, Jazzy. I wouldn't have been able to figure this out without you."

Jasmine: "Any time… And hey, if you _do _decide to give Gold another chance, I'll take Silver's number."

Morty calls from another room.

Morty: "I heard that!"

As the two laughed in the living room, enjoying a few more hours of each other's company, Crystal grew more aware of the time, and remembered she was expecting a call. A call from someone she knew she wasn't too fond of, but knew she was unsure of at the same time. Throughout all of this however, she was quietly hoping for a call from someone else as well…

Her heavy thinking became noticeable by a sudden break of silence. Jasmine grew concerned.

Jasmine: "What's wrong, Crys? You seem to have slowly gone off into another world."

Crystal: "I know, I'm sorry, Jas… It's just that… Well, you know how I'm expecting a call from Gold, right?"

Jasmine: "Yeah…"

A hint of sadness and concern took a hold of Crystal.

Crystal: "I know I'm being a little ridiculous here, but why do you think Silver hasn't called? Maybe he doesn't like me at all, and I'm too busy only thinking about how _I_ feel about _him_!"

Jasmine: "You're right."

Crystal: "Really?"

Jasmine: "You _are_ being ridiculous, Crys! Let's try and worry about one man at a time, please! He could call you, you could call him, you could text each other… Who knows? Stop thinking so much!"

Crystal: "I know, I know… It's just that I-…"

Crystal trailed off of her sentence into thought. A few moments of silence before, again, Jasmine broke it.

Jasmine: "You…?"

Crystal suddenly regained consciousness.

Crystal: "W-What? Sorry, I lost focus there for a minute…"

Jasmine: "You _never_ lose focus. Shit, you really _are_ in love…"

Crystal looked at her friend blankly in response. She was thinking of what to say next when suddenly, her phone rang.

Jasmine: "Is that you're phone?"

Crystal: "Yeah, it's probably Gold."

Jasmine: "Why not the C-Gear?"

Crystal: "I only use the C-Gear when I'm working, you know that."

Jasmine: "Exactly. Talking to that guy is _a lot_ of work."

Crystal: "Tell me about it."

Crystal brought the phone to her ear.

Crystal: "Hello?"

Gold: "Hey, Crysy. I'm not far from Goldenrod right now. Where are you?"

Crystal answered reluctantly, wondering if she should actually tell him, and risk him trying to pick her up."

Crystal: "I'm with Jasmine… I'll fly over to Goldenrod now; I'll meet you in front of the galleria."

Gold: "Okay, sounds good. See you soon!"

Crystal quickly hung up. She turned to a giggling Jasmine, and giggled back.

Jasmine: "Go on, you better get going… I'll be here if you want to come by afterwards. I expect to hear all about it! And that goes double if you sleep with him!"

Crystal: "You wish!"

Crystal gathered her belongings and made her way to the front of the lighthouse, where she boarded Pidgeots back and made her way to Goldenrod. While riding, she heard her phone sound from her pocket, instantly realizing she had gotten a text message. Upon checking it, she was nearly thrown off course by the surprise message from Silver.

She read the message to herself.

Silver: "Hope your having a better night tonight! You've been on my mind all day!"

Crystal didn't know how to reply. She had wanted to be acknowledged by Silver all day, and now that she was on her way to a date with Gold, she had gotten what she had been hoping for.

She responded.

Crystal: "I am, and you've been on my mind, too! I'm out right now, so maybe I'll call you later?"

Silver responded moments before Pidgeot landed at the Pokemon center in Goldenrod.

Silver: "Looking forward to it!"

_**-High Tides on the Horizon-**_

Crystal dismounted Pidgeot and called him back to his Pokéball. She made her way to the Goldenrod Galleria, a massive skyscraper that towered over all of northern Johto. With restaurants, department stores, markets, and even its own Pokemon Club – where trainers could train, battle, and trade their Pokemon – it was easy to see why Gold might want to meet there.

Crystal finally reached the location where Gold was eagerly awaiting her arrival. Though she noticed him far before he noticed her, Crystal waited for Gold to notice her, as to be approached first. She hated giving Gold the satisfaction of being apprehended, even in the slightest of ways.

Gold hurried to Crystal upon seeing her.

Gold: "There you are, Crys! I've been waiting for almost 15 minutes!"

Crystal: "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the time."

In reality, Crystal was paying very close attention to the time. She knew she purposely stalled so Gold would be stuck waiting for a little bit, but she also knew she didn't want him to know that.

Gold: "Well, that's unfortunate."

There was a small pause, as Crystal did not like that remark. The more time she spent around Gold, the more she realized she wanted to be around Silver. Still, she realized she was being too quick to judge, and made an agreement with herself to give Gold more of a chance.

She still didn't respond and waited for Gold to go on.

Gold: "A-Anyway, come with me. I got us a table at the Penthouse Grille."

Remembering that agreement she had just made, she tried to be a little more enthusiastic about the time she was having.

Crystal: "I love the Penthouse! Let's get up there."

The two made their way to the top of the immense building, chatting on the way there.

Gold: "Listen, Crysy… I didn't mean to be such a jerk when I came to your house. I just wanted to show you that I'm a success, too. I mean, you were the champion of the Unova Region! That's one of the toughest regions to date! How was I supposed to top a badass trainer millionaire?"

Crystal took to Gold's words very quickly. She realized that it wasn't _his _fault one would consider the reigning champion of _any_ region hard to please. Still, she held her initial thoughts of him in the back of her mind, especially when he used the word "top."

Crystal: "I understand that, Gold. I was being immature yesterday anyway. Look, it's been years since we've spent an evening out like this. Why don't we just try to st-"

Crystal was cut off by Gold's phone ringing. Not acknowledging that Crystal was speaking before his phone rang, Gold immediately answered."

Gold: "Hello? Andy! What's going on?... Yeah… No, I'm out with my girl right now…"

Crystal felt as if her heart dropped to her stomach. While she wasn't happy that Gold referred to her as "his girl" in years, she hadn't him say that in so long that the sheer shock of it nearly knocked her down.

She continued to listen in silence as Gold continued, and eventually concluded his call.

Gold: "I know… No way!... That's sick!..."

Gold caught a glimpse of Crystal and realized she was feeling awkward.

Gold: "Alright, man, I got to go, I'll talk to you later… Alright… Alright, bye."

Gold acknowledged Crystal again.

Gold: "Sorry about that… Anyway, what were you saying?"

Crystal: "We're here…"

Gold: "What?"

Crystal: "The Penthouse, we're here."

Gold: "Oh, right. Shall we?"

Crystal wished she had the chance to at least start a real conversation with Gold again, but it definitely didn't happen on the elevator ride up to their destination.

Regardless, the two proceeded into the restaurant, to the front of the long line to get in. The pair went directly to the host.

Irwin: "Hello, Mr. Gold. You're usual table?"

Gold: "Yes, Irwin, thanks. Irwin, you know Crystal."

Irwin: "Crystal? Hi! It's been a while!"

Crystal chuckled lightly as she answered.

Crystal: "Hey, Irwin! I know, I haven't seen you since I left Johto!"

Irwin was a trainer she had met along her travels in Johto that had become obsessed with her. He began working at the Penthouse when he lost the ability to afford to support his career as a trainer.

Irwin: "It sure has been a long time. Anyway, your table is right this way, if you'll follow me."

Crystal and Gold followed behind Irwin, not talking to each other at first. Suddenly, however, Gold turned over and whispered to Crystal…

Gold: "They treat me like a king here! I come here all the time with my gir- I mean *cough* my friends."

Crystal: "Oh, that's nice."

Crystal immediately grew suspicious of Gold, again reminding herself of that agreement. Crystal's self-issued agreements to herself were very important to her, especially when they had to do with other people.

The two sat at a table on the outside balcony of the restaurant that had a view of the entire Goldenrod City. Crystal couldn't help but to love the view, as she loved a nice view anywhere she went.

After sitting, Crystal immediately jumped to get the first word in.

Crystal: "So, what brings you to Johto all of a sudden? I know it wasn't just to see me."

Gold became suspiciously humorous.

Gold: "How do _you_ know? I could be here to tell you how I feel about you. Then again, I could be here just to go to that meeting I told you about yesterday. Either way, I'm here now, and we're sharing dinner… I might even be here to do both."

Crystal grew internally angry, this time at herself. She knew that Gold knew all the right things to say to her. She was a sucker for the long, non-definitive answers that made her think, and Gold was better at giving those than anyone else she knew.

Crystal: "Well, I just find it a little hard to believe that after five years, you want to see me _now_. I reached out to you in Hoenn, and you didn't want anything to do with me. Now, I'm back in Johto, and want me again? Is there something in the water here?"

Gold grew slightly more serious, still with a cocky demeanor.

Gold: "When we broke up, I didn't know what to do with myself. And I may bullshit you a lot just to sweep you off your feet, but _that_ much I'll say is true. Why do you think I applied for the leader job in Mawville? Because I thought _you_ were in Hoenn! I was the third gym leader, Crystal. Third! I was a fucking Johto Champion, reduced to a beginning gym leader just to chase you around. Now, I don't know what you think or feel. I was never able to read you, and I'm still not. But I know that you know we both feel like something was left unfinished between us."

Crystal: "I don't know what I know, Gold. The only thing I know is that there's a lot going on in my life, and I don't _know_ anything."

Gold responded with sarcastic humor.

Gold: "Well, _that's_ a shocker!"

Crystal laughed. Crystal _actually_ laughed at something Gold had to say. She wasn't sure what it was, but something in that one joke made Gold slightly better in her mind.

The two continued to speak, drink wine, eat, and even joke at dinner. Crystal really enjoyed herself. She still couldn't take her mind off of her suspicions of her company, but she had a great time with him. Still, she found herself thinking about Silver most of the night, despite the great night she had with Gold. After realizing that Gold might _really _be a changed man, though, she decided that she had a good enough time to put both Silver and her suspicions of Gold out of her mind, at least for the night.

Upon walking out of the galleria, Gold grabbed Crystal's shoulder as she passed the doorway.

Gold: "I forgot something…"

Crystal responded, immediately concerned.

Crystal: "What?"

Gold grabbed both of Crystal's arms and used them to pull her towards him. Their bodies were now separated by just inches. He looked – stared even – into her eyes. Crystal felt his gaze go straight through her. She had always loved his eyes. They were brown, but bright and piercing.

Crystal didn't know how to feel, but she knew there was no turning back now. She admitted to herself that she liked the way the night turned out, and that she was kind of waiting for this to happen… She knew she wasn't pushing him away.

_**-Trusting an Earthquake to Stay Quiet-**_

What were seconds of exchanging stares felt like hours before Gold brought his lips to Crystal's. The two shared a long and passionate kiss… It was the kind of long and passionate kiss that would be seen at the end of a movie. After a long while kissing, Gold finally spoke.

Gold: "That…"

Crystal's heart was beating faster than she had remembered it ever could. "It's almost like when we first started dating" she thought silently. Without much hesitation, and a bit more eye contact, she knew her whatever feelings she was unsure of were resurrected for Gold. She was thinking about Silver, sure, but the butterflies in her stomach were twice as big and three times as numerous as the ones she had felt in Silver's apartment. All this time, she realized she was in "denial:" again speaking to herself silently. With little hesitation, she immediately pushed herself into Gold, who was now against the front wall of the galleria.

The two kissed for all of a minute, when unseen bystander passes by…

Silver: "Ray, I need you to take me somewhere in a little bit, if that's okay. I want to go see Cryst-"

Silver, flying on the back of Rayquaza, spotted the couple embracing against the galleria. Rayquaza, though huge, went unseen to Crystal and Gold due to the blackness of the sky because of the late hour and a barrage of black clouds above Goldenrod.

Silver felt as though his heart had sunk to the lowest level of his stomach. He felt horrible. "Just an hour earlier" he thought… "If I had called her an hour earlier than I did, that would've been me." Silver had never let on his secret crush he had on Crystal. During his and Gold's time as young trainers, Silver had always been smitten with Crystal. Her uniqueness and her astonishing beauty were only mere pieces of the puzzle that his feelings for Crystal were.

Silver sadly muttered to Rayquaza, as he landed on the roof of their residence.

Silver: "Forget it, Ray. Just forget it…"

Rayquaza immediately attempted to console his heartbroken partner with a soft roar only a beast such as himself could release, but to no avail.

Silver: "Let me down behind the building, I don't want them to see me. I'm going for a walk; I'll see you a little later."

Rayquaza complied with Silver's wishes, knowing that he was upset. Silver took off north, in the direction of the National Park, all while Crystal and Gold carried on.

Crystal: "This night has been incredible, Gold. I'm sorry I was so judgmental, I just...-"

A small stop by Crystal allowed Gold cut her off before she could finish.

Gold: "Well, it doesn't _have_ to end yet… I leave tomorrow morning and I don't know when we can see each other again, so why not make this night one to remember?"

Crystal immediately knew what Gold was hinting at. He had never been content with a nice night out with her. It always had to end with sex. This made her mad at times, but this wasn't one of them. She felt that, if this was her last night with Gold for a while, this is how she was going to end it.

Crystal pondered momentarily, and then answered with a combination of both humor and seductiveness.

Crystal: "Well, when you put it _that _way, how will I be able to go without when you leave?"

The two laughed as Crystal carried on.

Crystal: "Your Pokemon took us here; mine will take us back to my place. Go, Pidg-"

Crystal was cut off by a familiar sounding female voice…

Whitney: "Gold?! Is that you?!"

Gold immediately grew concerned as sweat instantly appeared on his forehead, below his forward-facing hat.

Whitney: "Gold, what the fuck are you doing here?! And who the hell is-… Crystal?! You're cheating on me with the Unova Champion?!"

Gold: "Whitney, no, I was just… Crystal and I were hanging out and I, uh…"

Whitney: "I saw you kiss her, you bastard! So you only like girls who can be champions, you- *sniff sniff* you son of a bitch!"

Gold: "No, Whitney, don't start-…"

As soon as the words "don't start" left Gold's mouth, Whitney started crying. And crying… And crying…

Gold: "Whitney, Crystal came onto me! I didn't know what to do! I told her I had a girlfriend, I swear! She didn't want to listen!"

Whitney didn't even slow down her hysterics before she replied to Gold.

Whitney: "I always knew you were a jerk! My friends always told me and I didn't listen and now you're cheating on me with the Unova Champion and I'm so embarrassed!"

Crystal simply looked and listened to the exchange, her gaze not leaving Gold for a second. How could she let herself be manipulated by someone when her instincts pointed her in the opposite direction? How could she bring herself to trust him, for even a second?

Whitney took off in a crying rush.

Gold: "Whitney, come back! Whitney!"

Gold then turned to Crystal.

Gold: "Sorry about that… She thinks she's my, uh… We're sort of but we're not… Well we _are_ but…"

Crystal: "…"

Crystal gave Gold the most disgusted look she could, before turning to Pidgeot and flying off, tears in her eyes. Pidgeot flew with Crystal on its back just as a massive storm was starting. Not wanting to risk Pidgeot's safety, Crystal commanded the bird, all while fighting back tears.

Crystal: "Pidgeot, land next to the fountain, I don't want you to *hick* to fly in this weather."

_**-Firestorm-**_

Pidgeot landed in the National Park, next to the fountain. Crystal dismounted its back and withdrew it from the rain. She now sat atop the ledge that surrounded the massive fountain, curled up like a ball. Within seconds, she was hysterical. Thoughts of what she had just seen and heard between Gold and Whitney raced through her head. She broke her own rule to _never_ go against her instincts. What made her even _go_ tonight in the first place? Curiosity? Stupidity? These questions ran rapid in the mind of the now-scorned girl in the middle of the National Park.

Just as she felt her decision to return to Johto couldn't have been worse, another familiar voice sounded.

Silver: "So, I saw you and Gold together today. Pardon my being observant, but is it safe to say this is related to him?"

Crystal wiped some of her tears and nodded.

Crystal: "He took me out to dinner. We both had a great time. I really thought he may have changed. Just as we were leaving, his girlfriend shows up."

Silver: "Whitney."

Crystal: "Yeah, how did you know?"

Silver: "She's an old friend, we keep in touch… I wish I had known he had asked you out when you were at my place, I would've let you know."

The fact that Silver showed his concern comforted Crystal. She had never gotten that from Gold, even while they were dating. She felt safe around Silver, and that was important now, at what she felt was her most vulnerable time.

Crystal: "Why though? Why me? Why now? I don't understand why he decides to barge into my life now. He rubs it in my face that I'm taking a pay cut, ridicules me for my decision to come home, he's a complete asshole, and I _still_ manage to fall into his arms at the end of the night! Maybe he did nothing wrong, maybe it's my fault for being an idiot…"

Silver: "Crystal, you're not an idiot, but that's exactly how he wants you to feel! He wants you to feel inferior to him, because that gives him power! It's not just you; it's anyone he wants to do it to. Whitney tells me about it all the time. All he does is manipulate people to get what he wants! You think he just fell into that big time executive job from being a bullshit gym leader in Hoenn? Of course not, his branch manager is Whitney's father! The only reason he started dating her in the first place was to get the job!"

Crystal was suddenly starting to realize that Silver was right. His words made sense to her, because everything he was saying could be compared to Gold's actual behavior.

Silver: "So you had a good night, I believe that. But in that good night, he probably kept cutting you off when you were talking, cracking snide jokes, and telling you about work… Hell, he probably said hello to everyone in the restaurant he took you to, to make him seem more important. Let me guess, Dragon's Den Grille?"

Crystal: "Actually, it was Penthouse…"

The two laughed lightly.

Silver: "Look, all I'm saying is that you don't need to put up with that. You're a champion, after all!"

Crystal looked oddly confused for a moment.

Crystal: "Champion…?"

Silver: "Of the Pokemon League? You know, you're job?"

Crystal astonishingly gasped.

Crystal: "Right! Right, sorry, I… Well, I forgot for a second, honestly…"

The two laughed heartily as Crystal remembered her mother's words…

Mom: [In Crystal's head] "…If you're ever on a date, or simply just conversing with someone, no matter the circumstances or setting, and he makes you forget about being champion for even a second, you might want to give him a chance, because that's something _nobody_ has ever been able to do…"

Crystal didn't know what to do, but she really believed Silver might be the truthful. He showed a side of himself to her that Gold would _never_ have, together or not. Silver made her feel warm inside. He made her feel dry, even though it was pouring outside. That's when the realization of her setting hit her. She began to speak to Silver, now shivering, and found herself cuddling with him.

Crystal: "Sorry, I'm so cold! I didn't even realize how could I am!"

Not only was it raining and cold, but Crystal was not dressed for the weather. She had on only a pair of denim short shorts and a dressy tank top that left much of her body exposed. Silver couldn't help but to admire the way she looked, because she looked _good_. Even in the rain, crying and all, Silver was able to see her beauty, no matter the circumstance.

He managed to regain attention and respond.

Silver: "I- I know, it's pretty cold out… Here, I'm wearing a hoodie under this, take it."

Silver had on a black overcoat that pointed outward at the bottom. He wore it in case it rained, but didn't want to give it to the shivering Crystal, as it was now soaked.

Crystal: "Thanks, Silver… For everything. Gold would never be this nice to me…"

Silver: "It's really the least I could do. You deserve better. You work too hard to have to settle for… Ingrates."

The two locked eyes. Unlike Gold's light brown eyes, Silver's were a bright hazel green combination. They pierced her just as Gold's did, but there was something different about them. Gold's stare was more threatening. It felt as if his gaze was piercing your soul. Silver's was more relaxing, cradling the soul rather than piercing it, but reaching it nonetheless.

As the stood up, they found themselves speaking to each other in unison, much like the time at Silver's house.

Crystal & Silver: "It's getting pretty lat-… We should probably get-… I don't want you to-…"

Silver finally found the chance to complete a sentence alone, with a giggle.

Silver: "C'mon, I'll take you home. Ray should be at the house and it's just outside the-…"

Gold: "Crystal!"

Just as Crystal and Silver were walking off, Gold arrives at the park, flying atop a large Swellow.

Gold: "There you are, Crys! I've been looking everywhere for you! Look, I was trying to tell you that Whitney isn't over mine and her breakup yet so she got upset but I-… Silver? What are you doing here with…?"

Crystal: "Oh, save it, Gold! I'm tired of your bullshit lies and excuses! All you do is cause trouble! You've been in my life again for two days and already you're messing everything up, so why don't you just go back and-…"

Gold: "You're here with… Is this why you ran off: because you wanted to meet with him?"

Crystal and Silver immediately looked at each other, confused?

Gold: "You… You were just… Silver! Who the fuck do you think you are?! Crystal is _my_ girl, get away from her!"

Silver: "Gold, go home. Don't make this any harder for Crystal. Just leave now and at least _try_ to make things right with Whitney and _pray _you do before her father hears about this."

Gold: "You told her to come here, didn't you? You told her to come here and meet with you because you're jealous of me! You always were!"

Silver and Crystal both grew more confused, not understanding how Gold was coming to these conclusions.

Silver: "What are you talking about, man?"

Gold: "…"

Silver: "Look, like I said, just go talk to Whitney. We both know you'll lose your job! Just take get out of here and-…"

Gold: "And what?! Leave you here to steal _my_ woman?! Are you insane? Do you really think that I'm that stupid?"

Silver: "Listen to me you fucking psychopath, _you're _the one that's insane here! Leave before I make you leave!"

Gold now directed his psychotic outburst towards Crystal.

Gold: "You bitch… I bet you were cheating on me the whole time with this wannabe!"

Crystal grew scared as Gold ran towards her with a maniacal look on his face.

Crystal: "You're insane! Don't! Ah!"

Gold charged at Crystal, aggressively grabbing her.

Gold: "You think you can cheat on me? With a loser no less? I should kill you right here and now!"

Silver charged Gold, forcing his shoulder into Gold's ribcage. Crystal fell due to the shock of the clash.

Silver was now on top of Gold, pressing his shoulders to the ground.

Silver: "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

Gold: "Not if I kill you first!"

Gold used both his legs to launch Silver off of him. Silver immediately returned to his feet, as did Gold. The two ran at each other with intense force. They exchanged blows at each other's bodies and faces. Crystal, dazed, watched the battle from the ground, not able to get up due to her dizziness. As Silver was beginning to maintain the upper hand in the fight, he launched a haymaker left hook at Gold's face. The punch connected, causing Gold to spin, almost to a fall. Instead of falling, however, he ascended and connected his rock-solid right elbow to the bottom of Silver's stomach, causing him to fly back.

Gold now walked toward Silver, who lay injured on the ground. Gold yelled as he slowly made his way.

Gold: "You never were able to beat me, were you Silv? Too weak, too immature, too stupid?"

Gold reached Silver and grabbed his throat, staring at him with the face of a madman.

Gold: "I think it's a combination of all three, what do you think?"

Silver remained on the ground, helpless. Silver's stomach was in so much pain, he couldn't even move his legs. All he could do was remained still.

Crystal didn't know what Gold was going to do. He could kill the man she loved for all she knew, so she decided to call to Silver, saying something that would definitely draw Gold's attention to her.

Crystal: "Silver! I love you!"

Crystal felt as though she had meant what she had just said, even though she did it in a desperate attempt to stop Gold's plan, whatever it was. Gold turned to her, his face growing redder by the millisecond with rage.

Gold: "You… You… YOU!"

Gold made a fearsome rush to Crystal. He looked at her as though he wanted to watch her be engulfed by flames, and she definitely caught onto it. Just as he made it about half way, however, a massive bright yellow beam was launched from the sky onto the ground, causing a huge explosion that knocked Gold back at least 30 yards. As the smoke caused from the explosion appears, an immense black dragon descends from the sky.

Crystal: "Ray!"

Rayquaza let out a loud and fearsome roar upon coming into sight. His body gave off an intense shine that cleared the rest of the smoke and debris out of the area.

Crystal: "Ray, Silver's hurt, he needs help!"

Silver: "R-Ray…"

Rayquaza moved so fast to Silver he seemed to have almost teleported there. He immediately drew closer to Silver.

Silver: "Thanks for stopping by, buddy. Can you help me out here?"

Rayquaza's body again shined, this time as Silver grabbed his arm. This healing power revitalized Silver and brought him back to his feet.

Silver: "Thanks, Ray! C'mon, Crystal needs help!"

Silver made his way to Crystal, where she lay on the floor, hurt from the blast. Silver helped her up.

Silver: "Need a hand?"

Crystal: "No, I'm lying on the ground because I need a rest. Yes I need a hand!"

Crystal's humor amused both of them, making them both laugh. Crystal came back to her feet.

Crystal: "I'm glad that's over with..."

Gold: "Not so fast!"

Silver and Crystal both turned around. As soon as Silver turned, an unseen force dropped him a good distance from Gold. Upon landing, he realized that he was carried by Swellow, and was called out by Gold as soon as he stood back up.

Gold: "You want to involve your Pokemon in this, do you? Well two can play at that game. As a matter of fact, that's a game I recall winning _every_ time!"

Crystal called out to Gold.

Crystal: "He's not his Pokemon. He's his partner!"

Gold laughed and continued at Silver.

Gold: "Partner? Don't tell me you're into that shit now! To think, when we were young, you had your head in the right place all along. Now the tables are turned, and you're going down either way! Take the field, Swellow!"

Silver: "My head in the right place? I always used to lose, remember? Let's go, Ray!"

The two began to battle, with Rayquaza and Silver dominating most of the fight. Rayquaza managed to knock out Gold's Swellow, Crobat, and Infernape in one shot.

Silver: "Good job, Ray!"

Gold: "Dammit! How could your Pokemon be this powerful?"

Silver: "Ray might be powerful, Gold, but are partnership is what makes him strong."

Gold: "Maybe, but I have a strong Pokemon of my own. He was my first soldier, so it would only be fitting if you called out yours. Go, Typhlosion!"

Silver: "Very well. Thank you, Ray. Stick around for a little while longer, but stay off the field, no matter what happens. This is now a battle of old rivals. Feraligatr, I choose you!"

Gold and Silver's pokéballs seemed to open in unison as the rival beasts took the field to battle for the first time in nearly 10 years. Both the Pokemon and their trainers stared fiercely at one another, awaiting the others first move.

After the silence, Gold spoke.

Gold: "You may be of type advantage, but I'm of knowledge advantage. Typhlosion, Thunder!

Both Silver and Feraligatr were shocked to see Typhlosion launch a massive electrical attack at Feraligatr.

Silver: "Get out of the way, Feraligatr, and counter with Hydro Pump!"

Gold: "Use your Light Screen to block the attack, Typhlosion!"

The two exchanged attacks, dodging or blocking most of them, and doing very little damage to one another in turn. It wasn't long, though, before Gold turned the tables on the battle.

Gold: "Typhlosion, have your Smokescreen cover the entire area, and use Leer to see through it!"

As soon as the command was given, the entire national park filled with smoke. Silver and Feraligatr were both unaware of their surroundings, unable to see even each other. In the confusion, Silver heard Gold's yell.

Gold: "Now, Thunderpunch!"

Feraligatr was struck from behind with an electricity-fueled fist that nearly knocked it out completely. Feraligatr stood back up only to be struck again from the side.

Gold: "Now, Typhlosion, Rollout!"

As Crystal heard Feraligatr being struck by Typhlosion, she realized she had a partner of her own that might be able to help. Without hesitating, she reached into her pocket for a Pokéball.

Crystal: "Suicune! Twister! Clear this smoke!"

Soon, a glistening blue, dog-looking Pokemon made its way out its pokéball. It wasn't long before it began to spin rapidly in a circle until a large tornado began to form. Suicune released the twister, instantly clearing the smoke from the park.

Gold: "What?! No! Typhlosion!"

Silver: "You see, Gold, it's not skill that brought us here, nor is it even our Pokemon. It was fate. Sure, I spent over two years losing to you every time we battled, but I've spent that last 10 growing, realizing that people like you – the ones on the top – don't stay on top forever. Now, it's our turn. Feraligatr, use Surf! Turn this turf into your own battlefield!

The massive tidal wave dug the battle field out to a five-foot trench, filling it with water. Pokemon were now submerged in water up to their chests.

Gold: "You fool! Typhlosion, use Thunder, and aim for the water!"

Typhlosion called upon a massive cloud, building electricity every inch it moved. It was no more than 10 seconds before a massive bolt of electricity was heading towards the water in front of Feraligatr.

Silver: "Now, Feraligatr! Jump out of the water and back onto the land behind me!"

Gold: "NO! TYPHLOSION, STOP!"

The bolt of lightning hit the pool Typhlosion was in before it could manage to escape it. With that jolt, Typhlosion fainted.

Gold: "No! I can't lose! Not to you!"

Silver withdrew Feraligatr as he responded to Gold's tantrum.

Silver: "You've been beat, Gold. Now go home, you're all wet."

Gold: "This can't be! You're going to pay for this, right now!"

Gold quickly called out his Swellow and gave it a revive, awakening it from its daze.

Gold: "Swellow, Drill Peck, now! Aim for the girl!"

Silver: "Ray, Extremespeed! Knock it out!"

Rayquaza used its blazing speed to intrude on Swellow's attack and knock it out in one shot.

Silver: "Now, knock out Gold!"

Gold: "What?! No! Go awa-…"

Rayquaza dashed to Gold, hitting him on the head and knocking him unconscious. Silver ran to Crystal.

Silver: "Hop on Ray's back, we're out of here."

Crystal mounted Ray and Silver got on behind her. Rayquaza took the two back to Silver's home, where Rayquaza left them on the roof.

Silver: "You were a lifesaver today, big guy. Take the rest of the night off. I'll see you tomorrow."

Crystal: "Thank you, Ray. You're the sweetest dragon I've ever met!"

Silver laughed at Crystal's comment as she rubbed Rayquaza's head and face. Rayquaza flew off into the sky with a satisfied roar and one last shine. The pair made their way into the apartment.

Silver: "I'm sorry about tonight, Crystal. I feel like it's my fault…"

Crystal: "It's not your fault, Silver! He snapped… Or something… But whatever happened, I'm glad it happened with you."

The two kicked off their shoes and sat on the couch, exhausted. They shared a comfortable silence, without looking at each other very much. After some time though, their eyes found their way to each other.

Crystal found herself staring directly into Silver's eyes yet again. This time, however, there was a reaction. It wasn't more than a second before the two grabbed each other and began to share a fiery kiss. The kissed was charged with both passion and lust, and caused a great heat in both of their bodies, a heat though both began to feel.

Crystal took her jacket off, as did Silver, never breaking the kiss. They found themselves inside Silver's bedroom, atop the firm bed. Crystal aggressively pulled Silver's button-down shirt off of his chest to reveal his muscular upper body. Silver followed suit, pulling off Crystal's shirt and bra to reveal her large and round breasts. Crystal undid and removed Silver's belt while still kissing him. Slowly, she made her way down his body, slowing kissing every inch of the trail.

She began to kiss the crotch area of his pants, feeling it grow. She stopped kissing briefly to unbutton and pull off his pants and boxers, which she threw to the side of the room. She then stood up and removed her shorts and the thong she was wearing underneath them. The two were now completely naked and staring at each other, not saying a word. Silver soon stood up and grabbed Crystal, picking her up off the ground.

Silver guided her to the bed, pulling up the covers before resting her in. The two continued kissing until the covers were over them both, and for the next few hours, _a lot_ more than kissing went on…

_**-Hearing a Story That's Gone Long Untold-**_

Crystal awoke alone in Silver's bed, still completely naked. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. As she came to her senses, she immediately realized the door was left open, and was able to hear scuffling in the distance of the apartment. She noticed a white robe on the bureau next to the bed, so she grabbed it, put it on, and made her way out of the room.

As Crystal made her way down the hallway she began to hear a sizzling sound, as well as Silver's voice.

Silver: "No! Outside with that! You're going to make a mess! You too, Growlithe!"

The end of the hallway had doorways to the right and left. To the right was the kitchen, and to the left was the dining area, which led to the living room and the stairs that led to the downward to the backyard. As Crystal made her way into the kitchen, she was nearly tripped by two young Pokemon in quite a rush: a Mareep and a Growlithe, both with large bones in their mouths.

Silver: "Will you two please be careful?! You could hurt somebody, or yourselves!"

Crystal immediately bent down and started playing with the two Pokemon, petting and rubbing their small bodies.

Crystal: "No, you guys couldn't hurt me, could you? Don't listen to him!"

Growlithe and Mareep took an immediate liking to Crystal as Silver laughed. The two scurried off with their meals and made their way downstairs as Crystal approached Silver.

Crystal: "They're so cute!"

Silver: "Yeah and the problem is they know it! They're just babies though; it's all part of training. Anyway, good morning! I made breakfast… Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee… I tried to incorporate a little bit of everything because I wasn't sure what you were into in the morning."

Silver scratched his head and giggled. He was wearing sweatpants and slippers with no shirt, much to Crystals liking. Not only by the sight, Crystal was immediately infatuated by Silver's gesture, as she had never been treated with such hospitality, especially in the morning. Gold would usually just sleep in and anyone else would ask _her_ to make breakfast.

Crystal: "This all looks great! Silver, you didn't have to do this…"

Silver: "Don't worry about it. We both had a hell of a day yesterday, it's the least I could do."

"Yeah, and a hell of a night" Crystal thought to herself. Crystal had never found herself so satisfied – physically or emotionally – by one night in all her life.

Crystal: "Well, this it was really nice of you. _Everything_ you've done has been really nice."

Silver glanced at Crystal, who was wearing a devilish smirk on her face. Silver reacted with a laugh and responded as he continued to cook.

Silver: "I do what I can. I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress, what can I say?"

Crystal laughed and sat at the table, and Silver served her a full plate before sitting down as well.

Crystal: "So those two Pokemon: they're yours?"

Silver: "Yep, and they're my most energetic pair!"

Crystal responded, confused.

Crystal: "Most energetic pair? You have more than one pair?"

Silver: "Well, some find friends and pair up, others keep to themselves. It's a complicated business."

Crystal: "Business?"

Silver: "Oh, right, I never told you… I'm a Pokemon breeder."

Crystal: "Really? You never mentioned that before! That's incredible!"

Silver: "It's a lot of work, but it's rewarding. I make enough money to live my life comfortably, but I'd do it for free. Something about caring for the Pokemon is very satisfying… For me and my clients both."

Crystal: "Clients?"

Crystal knew that most Pokemon breeders specialized in raising other's Pokemon for them. Others tried to lot as many as they could and sell them to mills, but she deduced that Silver was running his operation out of his house, which wasn't nearly big enough to accommodate all those Pokemon.

Silver: "Yeah… I'm not a typical breeder. I don't raise anyone's Pokemon for them because I don't have the room here and I don't want to risk buying a day-care and going into debt. So, I decided to focus on breeding certain Pokemon for those who don't have the means to obtain them on their own. The elderly, disabled, and even those who can't afford to travel to faraway regions come to me when they want a Pokemon, and I do my best to accommodate."

Crystal was intrigued.

Crystal: "That's fascinating … But what about your hunt for legendary Pokemon?"

Silver: "Well, breeding funds my travels and research. I've been studying how to breed legendary Pokemon for a long time now, ever since I lost to Gold in the Pokemon League. Believe it or not, he was the one who inspired me to start breeding…"

Crystal grew even more intrigued, because Gold used to tell her about how "Silver looked up to [him]," but never believed it.

Crystal: "Really? How so?"

Silver took a deep breath before he started to tell his story.

Silver: "I was a troubled kid. I dropped out of school when I was young, I never met my dad, and my mom didn't even know I existed half the time, and I was an only child. Gold was always the good kid I never was, and I hated him for it. When I found out he started his journey as a trainer, I became irate. I stormed into Professor Elm's lab and snatched the first pokéball I saw… You actually met that Pokemon yesterday…"

Crystal: "Feraligatr."

Silver: "He was Totodile back then. Poor little guy was terrified of me. I'd be terrified of me too, I was pretty mean. Anyway, all throughout my own journey, Gold and I constantly battled, always ending with him on top. Honestly I always used to follow him to see y-…"

Silver immediately stopped himself, but it was too late. Crystal had already caught on. She remembered she was always with Gold during his time in Johto, because he and Silver started their careers as trainers a year before she did. It made sense that Silver always showed up while Gold and Crystal were together, but she saw it as coincidence then.

Crystal continued to listen silently.

Silver: "*Cough* Sorry… Anyway, Gold always used to tell me I didn't treat my Pokemon with enough love, and that I treated them like tools. 'What the hell is this guy blabbing about' I asked myself. 'Is he a pussy, or just really stupid?' Whatever the case, I made it all the way to Victory Road, and challenged Gold a final time. This was before he beat Lance. When I lost that time, I realized he was right about how I was treating my Pokemon. I went home and began to cry uncontrollably. I couldn't believe what I had become. A monster. Worse… I brought out my entire party from their pokéballs. I told them I didn't deserve them, and set free."

Crystal: "So what happened?"

Silver: "They showed up the next morning in front of my house. Totodile was already Feraligatr at this point… He… He looked at me with this sad look, and then he… He hugged me…"

Silver fought back tears.

Silver: "Crys… That was the first time I was ever hugged…"

Silver began to cry. Crystal went to console Silver, standing over and hugging him from behind. Silver fought to regain himself, and grabbed Crystal's hands as he stood up and faced her.

Silver: "I'm sorry, I don't tell the story much… Anyway, it was at that moment I realized I loved my Pokemon, I just didn't know how to show it. I loved them – I still love them – more than anything. I knew then that I wanted to be able to help others experience that love as well."

Crystal looked deep into Silver's now bright green eyes, fighting back tears herself. She hugged him, this time from the front, and kissed his chest.

Crystal: "Never in my life have I met a more loving or caring man than you, Silver. You've made mistakes, we all have. What defines us aren't the holes we fall into, but the ladders we build to get ourselves out."

Crystal wiped away Silver's tears while he stared at her. He was so unfamiliar with this feeling, so confused, but so happy all at the same time.

Silver: "Nobody has ever heard all that… I was always scared I might scare people away."

Crystal: "You're not scary. Ghosts are scary. You're incredible."

Crystal kissed Silver.

Crystal: "Maybe it's time to share your love with not only your Pokemon, but another person? Maybe a girl? With blue hair?"

Crystal shined a bright smile at Silver, and he did the same.

Silver: "I'd like that."

The two began to kiss in the kitchen, but a knock at the front door soon interrupted them.

_**-Reconnaissance- **_

Silver: "Who could that be?"

Silver made his way to the door, with Crystal distantly following, looking on. Silver made his way to the door and opened it.

Whitney: "Hi, Silver."

Silver: "Whitney! Hi! What're you doing here?"

Whitney: "We need to talk to you…"

Silver: "We?"

Two men came into the doorway from the side.

Giovanni: "Hi, Silver."

Red: "Silver."

Silver: "Oh! Hey, Gio. Red."

Giovanni: "Can we come in?"

Silver turned his head for a second, then turned back to the group at the door.

Silver: "One sec."

Silver closed the door slightly and went to Crystal.

Silver: "Whitney and her father are here, and they brought Red. I assume they're going to ask us about last night… You mind if they come in?"

Crystal responded immediately.

Crystal: "Of course not, it's your house after all! Plus, they might have some info on what happened last night."

Silver agreed, then grabbed and put on his sweatshirt and made his way to the door. He led his guests through the hallway and into the living room.

Silver: "Come right in… You've all met Crystal before I'm sure."

Giovanni: "Of course. Hello, Crystal, it's been a while. Congratulations on coming back to Johto."

Giovanni had started to work in the Pokemon League following the fall of Team Rocket. Giovanni used his college degree in business administration to help him rise through the ranks of the League's corporate ladder. He was now a highly revered official.

Crystal: "It's nice to see you, sir. Thanks!"

Red: "Hey, Crystal."

Crystal: "It's nice to see you, Red."

Red was still the all-powerful Kanto Champion. His reign was going on 15 years, and his power only grew as time passed. He was tall and slender, but had a powerful look about him. He and Crystal were friends in the past, but lost touch.

Silver led everyone to a seat in the living, and then sat as well, next to Crystal.

Silver: "So, how can I help everyone this morning?"

Giovanni: "Well, seeing as how Crystal is here, I don't think we need to talk about what happened last night between Whitney and Gold. The three of _us_, however, know something the two of you may not…"

Silver and Crystal looked at each other, confused, then looked back to the three.

Silver: "What do you mean?"

Red: "Whitney, what _does_ he mean? Won't you enlighten our friends here?"

Whitney: "…"

Giovanni: "Whitney!"

Whitney: "I know! Jesus… Silver, I made a mistake…"

Silver: "What kind of mistake?"

Whitney looked down.

Whitney: "…"

Red: "Yes, Whitney. What _kind _of mistake?"

Red's tone and demeanor was rather angry. He was never a happy person per se, but he seemed angrier today than Crystal or Silver had ever recalled seeing him.

Whitney: "I… I was pissed off last night. I was really upset… Gold chased me and I… I was crying and I felt vulnerable and…"

Giovanni: "And…?"

Whitney: "And I had my Haunter possess him! Okay? I had Haunter knock him out and haunt his dream… I told him to make it a nasty one… Haunter came home late last night, but he wasn't with Gold. We can't find him anywhere."

Red: "It's safe to say we're all a little confused after hearing about wonder girl-over-here's boyfriend kissing Crystal, then seeing the two of you together this morning. There's a lot of shit here that we're not understanding, but we just want to know, did either of you see Gold last night after Gold and Crystal split last night?"

Crystal and Silver both exchanged another look, this one much more concerned, as they realized their company didn't know what had happened between them and Gold the night before.

After a moment of silence, Crystal spoke.

Crystal: "Gold came looking for me during the storm. I was in the park with Silver and he-… He just sort of snapped. He was talking and acting like a madman. He and Silver fought physically, and then they battled. We…"

Giovanni: "Yes?"

Silver: "He was totally irate. He ordered one of his Pokemon to attack Crystal with an attack that probably would've killed her, so I ordered my Pokemon to stop the attack and knock Gold unconscious. We left right after."

Giovanni and Red immediately grew angry and concerned. Ordering an attack on a person is strictly against the law, and is punishable by not only imprisonment, but relinquishment of Pokemon, and possibly even revoking of their eligibility to be a trainer all together.

Giovanni and Red spoke quietly to the side, while Silver and Crystal spoke with Whitney.

Silver: "Why did you do that, Whitney? You know Haunter's temperamental as it is, but he almost killed me, Gold, _and_ Crystal!"

Whitney: "I know, Silv! I know… I'm sorry. And I'm sorry to you too, Crystal. What happened with Gold and everything…? I'm sorry."

Crystal put her arm on the shoulder of the downward looking Whitney.

Crystal: "I dated Gold for a long time, Whitney. Possessed or not, he's a jerk. You can do better."

Red and Giovanni finished their conversation and turned to the crowd in Silver's apartment.

Giovanni: "Okay. I think we figured this all out."

Silver: "Okay… What's up?"

Giovanni: "Red just got a call about a huge sink hole in the middle of the National Park."

Silver: "Yeah, that was Feraligatr… Sorry about that…"

Giovanni: "Whatever the case, nobody was in the park to witness anything. No witnesses of a battle, or even any Pokémon's or person's presence. We blamed the sink hole on a tidal surge. I think that should keep the press away from any trainers. As for Whitney, she's going to be suspended for three weeks starting immediately for taking it upon _herself_ to order an attack on a person."

Whitney: "But, daddy!"

Giovanni: "I don't want to hear it, Whit. Now, as for Gold… Well, I'd fire him, but we can't seem to find him. Where did he go?"

Silver: "We have no clue… Ray knocked him out and we took off. We didn't see him leave."

Red: "Dammit! We have to find him! He could still be disoriented and I wouldn't be surprised if Haunter was still trying to find his way into Gold's head, even from a pokéball!"

Giovanni: "We have to find him, now! Silver, Crystal, can you lend a hand here?"

Silver: "Of course!"

Crystal: "I'll get dressed."

The group waited as Crystal dashed to put on her clothes from the night before. Despite her current disgust with Gold, she was concerned for his safety. She didn't wish him any _real_ harm, at least not harm that wasn't caused by her.

Crystal: "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Red: "Right. Charizard, let's go!"

Silver: "Ray!"

Crystal: "Go, Pidgeot!"

Giovanni: "I'll stick to the streets, you guys stay high. We need to-…"

Giovanni was cut off by the sight of the massive black dragon that descended from the sky.

Silver: "Hey, pal!"

Giovanni: "R-R-…"

Silver: "Okay, like Gio said, stay high. Let's go, guys!"

The three took off into the sky as Giovanni still stood in awe.

Giovanni: "30 years as an international criminal, I don't even see a legendary Pokemon. 11 years as a trainer and he's riding the rarest one in the world. I really need a vacation…"

Giovanni took off in his car as the foursome began to search high and low for Gold. Every gym in Johto, the National Park, even some of the caves; nowhere was Gold. After three long hours, nobody had even an idea as to where to look next. The group met up outside the Violet City Pokemon Center, when inspiration struck Crystal. The one place she didn't think to look! Of course!

Crystal: "I know where he is!"

The three men responded in unison.

Silver, Red, and Giovanni: "What?"

Crystal: "Just follow me, I know where to go!"

The group took off again, following Crystal to an unknown location. It wasn't long, however, before Silver realized where they were going.

Silver: "New Bark? His house! He's went back home! Of course!"

Pidgeot landed and Crystal hopped of its back, and ran into the home Gold grew up in.

Crystal: "Gold?"

Gold's Mother: "Crystal? Is that you? Gold wasn't kidding! How about that? How are you?"

Crystal: "Where's Gold?"

Gold's Mother: "Oh, well he went across to your house… He was looking for you."

Crystal: "Thanks."

Crystal ran across the small town to her mother's house, all while being clumsily followed by her confused cohorts. She had made it to her old home and rammed into the door, rigorously. Inside were two people sitting at the kitchen table: Mom, and Gold.

Mom: "Hi, honey! Look who I ran into again!"

Crystal, now panting, foiled onto the couch. Silver, Red, and Giovanni walked into the house, and stood in-line, staring at the scared Gold.

Giovanni: "Gold…"

Gold: "Hi, Giovanni…"

Red: "Go on, big man. Tell him. LET. HIM. KNOW."

Giovanni: "Gold… You're fired. Hand in your league ID in the morning or something, and do me a favor: go home."

Gold: "…"

_**-Beyond the Sunset-**_

Gold made his way out of Crystal's house, slowly, and mounted his Swellow. Swellow flew away behind the group, without their looking.

Mom: "Hey! This is my house! Who do you think you are? Coming into my house and kicking out _my_ guests?! I should call the-…"

Mom stopped mid-sentence as soon as she moved in closer to Giovanni, and focused her gaze on his face.

Giovanni: "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. That man is – _was – _a worker of mine. He caused some trouble to your daughter and her boyfriend here. These kids are both very hard and determined workers, whom I feel protective over, and I couldn't allow that man to get away with such crimes."

Mom: "Oh! He tried to cause trouble to my baby?! Good thing you fired him before you told me, I might have been the next one to commit a crime!"

Giovanni laughed.

Giovanni: "And rightfully so, madam. I feel the same about my own daughter. Being a single parent causes one to feel as though they must protect their children constantly…"

Mom: "I completely agree! What exactly did Gold do?"

Giovanni: "Well, it's a long story… I've been chasing him around for hours now and all this commotion's made me hungry. Care to join me for a meal?"

Mom looked at Crystal and smiled. Crystal smiled back.

Mom: "Sure. I'd like that."

Giovanni stood next to the doorway.

Giovanni: "After you."

Mom gathered her things and stepped outside, and Giovanni followed. She poked her head back in briefly to mouth a message to Crystal.

Mom: "You two are adorable! I want to hear all about this later!"

Crystal smiled at her mother.

Crystal: "I know, I know. Go have fun!"

Mom walked out and closed the door behind her. In the living room were now Crystal, still sitting, and the standing Silver and Red. Red began to speak.

Red: "Well, guys, I better get out of here. Nobody knows I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way before the paparazzi show up. Thank you, guys."

Silver: "Anytime, pal. Say hello to Yellow for us, okay?"

Red stepped outside and called out Charizard.

Red: "I will! Did you get the wedding invitation yet?"

Silver: "Uh… I don't think so."

Red: "Well look out for it. You too, Crystal!"

Crystal: "Will do, Red. Fly safe!"

Red: "Always."

Red flew off into the sky, and Crystal got up off the couch to close the door behind him. Now in the house were just Silver and Crystal. Silver sat on the couch. Crystal sat next to him and began to cuddle him.

Crystal: "These past few days have been insane."

Silver: "Yep. I would have to agree."

Crystal: "So are you?"

Silver: "Am I what? Going to the wedding? I don't know, it's all the way in Kanto, I have to have someone watch the Pokemon…"

Crystal: "Not that!"

Silver: "Then what?"

The two of them laughed.

Crystal: "Are you my boyfriend?"

Silver: "Are you my girlfriend?"

The two stared at each other, smiling.

Silver: "Well?"

Crystal: "Let's make a deal."

Silver: "Okay. What is it?"

Crystal: "I'll be _your_ girlfriend if you be _my_ boyfriend."

Silver: "Mmm… I don't know… Can it be the other way around?"

Crystal laughed loudly and Silver began to laugh along with her. Quickly, the two started to speak again.

Crystal: "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Silver: "I've never felt this way… And if you can make me feel like this _every_ day, then you've got a deal."

The two smiled at each other and kissed deeply… It was just them in that room that day, and it took them a long time to realize it, but that was all they needed.


End file.
